Fatal Flaw
by oceansalt
Summary: Dumbledore is left optionless. Voldemort has a new advantage in the wizarding world. Calling on a favor from his old friend Chiron, he is sent back up in the form of the strongest demigod to have ever walked the Earth. With new players in the game, who will win? Cross-posted on archiveofourown under dancingbyheart.
1. Chapter 1

Another quest. Percy could never get away. They always wanted to "send their best." At least that's what they claimed. He just wanted a peaceful life, a life where he could go to college and live _normally._ But that never happened.

Percy realized that he would never get the peace he wanted as he sat in front of Chiron, drumming his fingers on the table. He knew he should be listening, but he just couldn't focus. However, one sentence caught him by surprise.

"A _solo_ quest?" He asked, incredulous.

Chiron nodded gravely. "We can not afford the normal three. It will raise suspicion, but don't worry, you will not fight alone."

Percy blinked rapidly at Chiron. "Raise suspicion?"

Chiron sighed tiredly, but not surprised. "Child, have you listened to a word I have said?" He raised an eyebrow.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "No..." He trailed off. He felt bad, but he couldn't control it. After Tartarus, it seemed his dyslexia and ADHD were worse. He was always jumpy and always distracted. Except for a battle. That was the one time he could truly focus.

Chiron nodded and folded his hands together on his lap, seated in his wheelchair. "I am introducing you and a select few to the magical world."

Percy opened his mouth to interrupt, but closed it abruptly. Interrupting wouldn't help him, as all he wanted was to go back to his cabin.

Chiron had paused momentarily, watching him. When he was sure Percy would not interrupt, he continued. "Hecate created a world millennium ago. She gifted promising mortals with magic. Overtime, this world has developed. The magic gene passes from adult to offspring, and Hecate even blessed a select few to keep her world expanding. Their culture has flourished. For an example, to channel their magic, they use magic wands. Similar to what the Hecate kids use here."

Percy looked out of the window, watching the kids go by. He could spot a few Hecate campers from his spot, as they liked to soak up the sun playing volleyball or practicing magic. Percy turned his attention back to Chiron as he realized his mentor had paused in his words.

"As you know, where there is good, there is evil." Chiron looked to Percy, as the son of Poseidon slowly nodded. "A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle has been taken to the idea of immortality, and the idea of ruling over the magical world in Britain. However, as there is a villain, there is a hero to stop him. Harry Potter. A fifteen year old boy prophecized to be his downfall. But he has a long way to go, and he needs help. This is where you come in." Chiron looked pointedly at Percy. Percy tilted his head, but waited for Chiron to continue. He still didn't understand where he would help.

"You will be posing as a transfer student from America to their boarding school, Hogwarts." Percy pressed his lips together to prevent from making a remark on the name. He stopped and looked at Chiron.

"I'm going to a boarding school in Britain?" He asked, a little annoyed.

Chiron nodded once more. "You will be there for as long as you need to be, however it is estimated you will spend two years there before the final battle, however even I cannot see the future, and I am not sure how long you will need to spend there."

Percy gaped at the centaur. "Two years?" He asked, standing up. "Wh-what about my life here? What about my plans for college? Plans for a normal life?" He stressed, looking at Chiron in his brown eyes.

"Do not worry, Perseus. You will have a life wherever you choose. You may even end up liking the wizarding world." His eyes twinkled, knowingly.

Percy ran a hand through his inky black hair, sitting back down. "Two years," He said, exhausted. "And what am I supposed to be doing there?"

"Aiding Harry Potter and his friends in any way you can." Chiron said, unfolding his hands and rolling his wheelchair to in front of Percy. "It is crucial that you do not fail, Percy. Hecate is trusting you with her world. It would not do good to fail."

Percy rubbed his eyes and nodded. "When do I leave?" 

"The start of the term, September 1st, is approaching. However, Hecate has agreed to tutor you in magic so you do not appear clueless, raising suspicion. You will train in your dreams, as Morpheus has decided to aid you and Hecate, a favor owed to her, I believe. Pack lightly, as you will buy most of your stuff there. I bid you good luck, Perseus."

Percy knew a dismissal when he saw one. Standing up slowly, hearing his joints crack, he left the Big House. He had a mission. Inform all of his friends on his upcoming quest, and begrudgingly, tell his mother, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I normally hate doing author notes, so don't worry, there won't be very many. I just want to clear up some things about this story! First of all, as you read this chapter, you will notice that it will not be Percabeth. I really enjoy slash, and I have another ship in mind for Percy.**

 **Also, review what house you want him in! With this chapter, you might be able to tell which house I think he would end up in. It's hard to tell, since he fits all of them nicely, except maybe the stereotypes of Ravenclaw.**

 **Last things, I want to credit the manipulative Percy headcanons to tumblr user ofswordsandpens! I really enjoy their work and this idea of how manipulative Percy can be is really eye-opening. Go check out their tumblr for a full detailed list.**

 **And with that, enjoy the story!**

Pushing open the Big House door, he slowly went down the steps. Looking around, he spotted a few of his friends. He bit his lower lip as he weighed his options. It would be easier to tell them all at the same time. His thought process halted- his eyes caught a flash of blonde hair.

His neck turned towards it as he continued towards his cabin. Annabeth. The name left a tang in his mouth, and he couldn't tell if it was bitter or not. His ex. The word rolled around in his mind.

They decided to take a break. After Tartarus, they couldn't make it work. Percy saw fear flash in Annabeth's eyes whenever she had a nightmare. She dreamt of him controlling poison, and how he didn't want to stop. She didn't like it. She also didn't like what he had changed into. Her words, not his. He had found this out in an argument late at night.

Manipulative. She had claimed. You're manipulative.

Not to her, she shook her head. She said she knew he was still fiercely loyal, and he would never manipulate any of his friends. But to his enemies, she had said. She named off a few examples. Bob the Titan, Procrustes, _Luke._ Percy didn't want to believe it, hence the argument. She had insisted. Akhyls wasn't mentioned, but the meaning was clear.

You're changing. You're dark. You're scaring me.

He wasn't evil _,_ he just... grew up. He had to adapt, change to his surroundings. He shuddered to think about it. Getting psycho-analyzed by a daughter of the wisdom goddess was freaky. She revealed things to him he never really thought of before.

He cleared his head, climbing the steps of Cabin Three, and pushing open the door. Anyway, for those reasons and more, they had decided to take a break. They were still friends, mostly. Percy could barely look her in the eyes anymore. Maybe this break would be good for him, he decided. He didn't want to leave his mom alone for so long, but he has to come back for summer break, right? He sighed, checking his watch. It was four in the afternoon. He had one week before he had to leave to London. He looked around for his bag. Staying at his mom's house for a few days would do him good, he was sure of it.

* * *

After tipping the cab driver, and taking all of his stuff out of the car, he entered the apartment complex. Nodding to the doorman in the front, he took the stairs up to the third level, two at a time. Wandering down the hallway, barely looking where he was going. After his mom and him moved out of the apartment they shared with Gabe, they moved here. To a nicer part of New York. Combined with the money from the statue, and his mom's promising future as a writer, they decided that they could afford to move to a nicer area.

Percy took out his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door of his mom's apartment. Even though Percy was still sixteen, soon to be seventeen, he was almost ready for his own apartment. He sighed as he thought about it. Those plans would have to be put on hold. Why bother getting an apartment in either New Rome or New York if he was barely going to be there for the next year?

He toed off his shoes at the mat in the front of the house. Pots clang together as he walked further down the hallway.

"Mom?" He asked, stopping in front of the entrance to the kitchen. His mom looked up, and surprise took over her features.

"Percy!" She cried, setting down the pots and rushing forward to envelope him in a hug. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her. He swore to this day, that one smile from his mom, and his mood was instantly lifted.

He hadn't seen his mom much after the war, taking time to heal. Mentally and physically. But getting away from the somber tone of camp was something he knew he needed. They had lost people. A lot, actually. The entire war had seemed short, but really it had gone on for almost a year. It just so happened that eight months out of that year he was spent asleep. He tried not to curse Hera's name, out loud at least, but it slipped into his mind. His mom had gone crazy with worry, evidence being when he saw her again.

Gods, that was a tearful moment. He realized just how much he needed to see her.

"How long are you staying for?" She questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. He tended to do that a lot, he remarked absently, before turning his attention back to his mom.

"About that.." He scratched the back of his head. Sally turned her warm brown eyes to him, but they were narrowed.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Distractedly, Percy wondered about where Paul was.

He leaned against the kitchen counter. "Chiron's sending me on a quest. A really long quest, in fact. To help a different sort of world. Hecate's world."

"Lady Hecate?" His mom wondered, pressing buttons on the stove. "Like, magic-users?"

"Wizards." He clarified. "And witches." He added as an afterthought. He ran his hand through his hair. "It's.. complicated. But all I know is it's in England. There's a war going on. I have to help out the prophecy child-" He winced internally. Gods, how many times as he been called that. "-and attend their school for two years."

His mom paused in her cooking. "Two years?" She asked, shocked.

Percy pressed his lips together, but nodded. "I can probably make trips home every once and a while?" His statement turned more into of a question at the end. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. "It's just like going off to boarding school, remember Yancy? I'll come home for breaks and such."

His mom pressed her lips together. Percy knew that she would never stop him from going anyway, but she didn't have to like it. In fact, she didn't like most of what he did. And he felt awful about leaving her, sitting in worry, not knowing if the knock on the door would be her son or someone telling her he had died. He broke off that train of thought, not wanting to go down the rabbit hole. "I'll be leaving in one week for London, as the term is starting soon. But I'm staying here for a couple of days. Take a break from camp, and whatnot." The unspoken _and also so I don't have to see Annabeth_ was clear. While they ended on mutual terms, every time he saw her he thought of the fear in her eyes, her telling him that he changed, and generally Tartarus.

Sally turned to him, the question about Annabeths and his breakup forming on her lips. With one pleading look from Percy, she closed her mouth. The mothers intuition kicking in. With one firm look of, this will be discussed later, young man, she continued her cooking.

"Why don't you go get some rest? Dinner will be ready in an hour." She suggested.

Percy grinned and kissed his mom on the cheek, throwing an "I love you" over his shoulder before he left towards his room. He fell on top of his sheets, not even bothering to change his clothes. With one quick prayer to Morpheus of a dreamless sleep, he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy opened his eyes, and immediately he knew that Morpheus didn't grant his wish. Standing in front of him was Hecate, smiling gently at him. He groaned mentally. He forgot about Chiron's words. He would be trained in his sleep.

"Hello, Perseus." Lady Hecate said kindly.

Percy bowed to her. "Percy is fine, Lady Hecate." He said.

Hecate nodded. "Well, we shall begin your lessons." She brandished a brown stick, and held it out for him.

"A wand?" He questioned, plucking it out of his hands. He twirled it in his fingers, looking at the detail.

She nodded in affirmation. "This wand will be the one that selects you when you buy one from Ollivanders, in Diagon Alley." Percy raised an eyebrow. She looked at him and elaborated. "A magical wizarding center." Seeing his nod, she continued.

"We shall start with the basics. First, a little bit of an explanation. There are different types of magic, but in these lessons you will study Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology. You will be going into your fifth year, and as such, you may choose to drop some of these subjects, and add electives." Normally, Percy was a bad listener. He got distracted too easily. However, he was listening with rapt attention. Even though he didn't want to be sent on this quest, he would be a fool not to listen and blow his cover.

Seeing him pay attention, Hecate nodded and continued. "We will start with History. I will first start with history that you must know to keep your alias while in Hogwarts, and things you need for the class later. Now, as Chiron mentioned, there is an aspiring Dark Lord." Hecate scowled at this, clearly unhappy with him. "His real name is Tom Riddle, however he goes by Voldemort. Most of the wizard population is to scared to speak his name. They refer to him as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Percy interrupted her there. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seems like a mouthful to say." He commented. Hecate agreed, nodding her head.

"Moving on, he came to power in the late 80's, in what is called the First Wizarding War. However, there was a prophecy. A young boy destined to stop him, born at the end of July in 1996. Voldemort, overcome with his desire to never die, he went to murder this boy personally. The prophecy came true, and Voldemort perished. This boy was named "The Chosen One" and "The Boy Who Lived". His name is Harry Potter." Hecate paced around, checking to make sure if he was listening or not.

"Now, Voldemort didn't truly die. He made horcruxes. Splitting his soul into pieces, and entrapping them in these items. He can never die until they are destroyed. Last year, he rose." She finished. "Then the wizard world has entered the Second Wizarding War."

"There is one more war you need to know about. The Global Wizarding War, took place in the 1940's. This time, by the name of Gellert Grindelwald. He was a good friend of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school you are being sent to." At Percy's alarming look, she continued. "After he turned to the Dark Arts, Dumbledore stopped him and sent him to jail, where he still resides."

"Well.. that's a long time to live." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Do they use magic to keep themselves alive?"

Hecate shook her head. "Witches and wizards naturally live about 50 years longer than mortals.

Percy hmphed, taking in the information. "What else do I need to know?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about Hogwarts." Hecate nodded to herself. "A long time ago, four witches and wizards had the idea to create a magical school. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. They created four houses, each named after themselves, to seperate the children by their personalities and values. The house of Ravenclaw, is for those who are characterized for their wit, intelligence, and thirst for knowledge. The colors are blue and bronze, and the house animal is an eagle. Next, there was Gryffindor, the house of the courageous, chivalrous, and determined. The colors are red and gold, and represented by the lion. Slytherin, the house of the snake, is represented by the cunning, shrewd, and resourcefulness. Their colors are green and silver. Lastly, is the house of Hufflepuff. They are the house of patience, loyalty, and being just. They are represented by the badger."

Hecate paused in her speaking. She looked as if she was wording her next words carefully. In her silence, Percy thought about which house he would most likely be placed in.

He ruled Ravenclaw out immediately. Even though he knew he wasn't stupid, but he wouldn't exactly classify himself as intelligent, per say. For wit, he believed that being sarcastic hardly counted, and he knew that he didn't have a thirst for knowledge.

The next house he ruled out was Hufflepuff. He wasn't patient at all, ask anyone at Camp, and he wasn't very just. He wasn't as partial or objective as some might believe. And while loyalty did fit him perfectly, it was his fatal flaw after all, he just believed he fit into a different house better. Now, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

While Percy was determined in some things, he wasn't chivalrous at all. He snorted in his head. He could count on one hand how many gods didn't despise him, and considering how many there were, that wasn't a lot.

He thought about the last house. Slytherin. Shrewd, check. Resourcefulness, check. Cunning, he put a hesitant check. Definitely manipulative, according to Annabeth, and she was a daughter of Athena. Slytherin is the house it seems.

His attention returned back to Hecate as she spoke again, "What house you are placed in, is incredibly important in Hogwarts, and even in the magical world. There are.. stereotypes placed among these houses that give off first impressions."

"Stereotypes?" He questioned. "Like what?"

"For example, Hufflepuff is thought to be the house where all wizards are shoved if they don't meet any of the other house traits, and are untalented in magic. Ravenclaw, is portrayed to be stuck-up and rude. Gryffindor, as the "good guys," for a lack of better term, and Slytherin's are seen as evil." She pressed her lips together.

"Well.. stereotypes hold some truth, right?" He shrugged.

She agreed. "Some truth, but not always. While most of the dark and evil wizards did in fact come from Slytherin, the majority of the house is not. Adding onto the fact that most Slytherin's uphold the belief of blood purity. There are muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods. Your blood is dictated by your grandparents. A child of two wizarding parents, but has one muggle or muggleborn grandparent, is a half-blood. People in the wizarding world tend to get.. violent over these blood impurities. The purer your blood, the better you are. Of course, not the entirety of the magical world sees it that way, but Voldemort and his followers do."

Percy scrunched his face. "That's a stupid idea." Hecate shrugged, but did not comment, and instead moved the conversation away.

"Now, I must teach you about America's wizarding culture. There are differences in Europe that you will notice once you leave for England. Let's start with the schools. You are posing as a transfer-student from Ilvermorny, in Massachusetts, as your family is moving to England. There are four houses, Thunderbird those represented by the soul, Wampus, those represented by the body, Horned Serpent, those by the mind, and Pukwudgie, those by the heart. You come from Wampus, as it favors warriors." She explained.

"Let's move on. As you are aware, there is a Ministry of Magic in Europe. In America, however, there is MACUSA. The Magical Congress of the United States of America. MACUSA was created in response to the Salem Witch Trials, and the belief that wizards going underground would result in happier and better lives, and they could survive No-Maj's, or mortals, as you call them. One important distinction between American wizards and European wizards, is that American spells are silent. Because of the Salem Witch Trials, any spoken spell could reveal a wizard. This is an important skill that you must master."

Percy's head was swimming with information and knowledge that he prayed to the gods, that he would not forgot, lest he blew his cover as a wizard.

Hecate gaze upon him, "I know this is a lot of information, and I shall help you with remembering it all. However today, we must get through America's culture before I let you go. Continuing, even though blood-purity is unheard of in America, there is a law called Rappaports law. After a disaster, a descendant of a Scourer, rogue wizarding mercenaries who are No-Maj's, attacked MACUSA, a strict law was set in place. Any relations with a No-Maj is against the law, including friendships. That law is still in place today. That means whenever you mention someone back in America, it is crucial you do not say that they are non-magical."

Seeing the look on Percy's face, she stopped. "That is all for this lesson, Perseus. Get some rest, as we will start the magic casting the next time you dream." She gave a gentle smile to him, and his vision of her started to fade. He opened his eyes blearily, half-ready for the upcoming day.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry about this filler chapter. Not much will happen until Percy get's to Hogwarts. I'm trying not to explain everything in these chapters, but I don't want to just skip over Percy learning things. Alas, the next chapter will mainly be some action. Updates will be slow as I struggle through this writer's block. Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy woke the next morning, feeling better than he had in a long time. He hadn't had a nightmare, with Hecate taking over his dreams. The sun filtered through his window, landing straight into his eyes. He groaned, covering his face with his arms, before turning onto his side to look at his night stand. It was 7:45 in the morning.

He counted mentally how many days he had left. Four more. That wasn't a lot to learn everything about the wizarding world. His first lesson, he spent it learning history and culture, and he hadn't cast one single spell. Adding the emphasis Hecate had placed on him learning silent spells, it was going to be a tough week. Last night was his third lesson, and she said he was already learning second year spells, out of five. He had been gone from camp for two days already, enjoying the company of his step-dad and mom.

He swung his legs over his bed, rubbing his face. He stood up, walking into the bathroom. His steps made no noise on the wooden floors underneath him, an adaptation from his time spent in Tartarus. He turned the shower on the hottest setting, and stripped his clothing off as soon as the mirror started to steam. He stepped underneath the stream of water, and sighed in relief. Instantly, he felt energized. No matter how many times it happens, he will never fail to be amazed by it. He felt less tired, and more sharp and awake. As soon as the hot water started to cool and run out, he turned it off. He wrapped a towel around his body, letting the water droplets run down his chest and arms. He continued to get ready for the day, noticing he didn't hear Paul or his mom moving around. He pulled a shirt over his head, and looped a belt through his jeans. He dried his hair using his powers, and laced up his shoes.

He slipped into the kitchen to grab his keys, and read a note from his mother stuck to the fridge. She was gone out on a meeting with her editor for her newest book deal, and not to expect her for a while back. Paul was already at Goode, working on lesson plans for the first week of school. He stuck his keys in his pocket and locked the door on his way out. He took one glance at the elevator and veered towards the stairs. The sight of the elevator was enough to elevate his heart rate. He forced the thoughts out of his head as he took two stairs at a time. _Great,_ he thought. _Another thing to trigger my anxiety._ He faced away from the elavtor, refusing to look at it as he walked out of the apartment complex.

He walked down the sidewalk of Manhattan. He lived close to the Empire State Building. His eyes veered towards the sky, and he could see the clouds that sat atop, and caught a glimpse of the beautiful, golden, glinting temples and statues that shined in the sunlight. He looked away, and towards the road. He heard the sound of early morning traffic, and vendors already selling food. He grinned at a passersby, and the vendors he walked by. He had no real destination in mind, just wanting to get out of the house. Maybe he would get some breakfast. He patted his pocket, feeling for his wallet. Yeah, there's a new place just down the street. He should go there. He passed a few buildings, seeing the sparkling sign of the new breakfast place before a feeling started to form in his stomach.

He passed an alley, his destination just a few steps ahead of him, before he froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and his internal sensor was tingling like crazy. He rolled his neck, and ducked into the alley, where he knew a monster lay. He grabbed his pen out of his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. Behind the trashcan, he spotted something- in this case, someone. The person stepped out from behind the dumpster. His fingers stilled, and he gripped his pen, his thumb inching towards the cap. It was a woman, with glowing green eyes that were shaped into a slit, like a cat. Lizard-like claws protruded from her fingers as she flexed them. She looked at Percy and smiled, a snakes tail slowly morphing from what used to be her legs.

"Oh, honey, I will take great pleasure in being your end." Crocodile teeth emerged from underneath from her lips as she bared them.

Percy flicked his thumb over the cap of his pen. Three feet of glowing gold sprung out, and he didn't need to follow the gold upwards to find it sharpened to a point. He gave an experimental swing. "You don't know how many times I've heard that." He murmured to her, rotating his wrist in the hand that contained the sword, warming up his muscles.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She crooned, moving slowly towards him. "I am Lamia, daughter of Hecate! I was sent on a mission, and I intent to complete it." She hissed, moving her hands slowly around each other, a ball of light forming in between them. "You will see my magic, before I sent you to Tartarus."

"Already been there, not a huge fan." He murmured and swung his sword, intending to hit her mid-section. She danced out of the way, and thrust her hands towards him. A beam of green light shot towards him, and only his quick instincts saved him. He dropped to the ground, before falling into a side roll. He jumped to his feet, and attacked again, meticulously swinging his sword. She hissed as it barely grazed her, and she darted towards him. She raked her claws down the side of his chest, leaving blood pouring out of the wound.

He took a step backwards, barely feeling the pain coursing through his body. The wound pulsed and throbbed, yet he ignored it.

"Daughter of Hecate, huh? Did your mom send you?" He asked, dodging the way of her sharpened teeth. In his mind, he knew it was illogical. Hecate is training him, sharpening him so he could fight a war for her, she wouldn't dare attack him, would she?

"Gah!" Lamia lunged forward, swiping at him, before retreating backwards. "That dastardly goddess does not control me." She shook her head. "There is another war almost at it's height, young demigod, in that world of Hecate's. She isn't supposed to interfere!" She spit furiously. "Voldemort will reign true, just you watch, son of the sea." Percy and Lamia circled each other as she spoke. "I should have been the ruler of that blasted world, and it's all her fault!" She cried.

"Voldemort isn't much better, is he?" He questioned, his sword sliding across her claws. One of her claws got hooked on the end of Riptide. Lamia started to move her hand to rip it out of his grasp, but he pushed down, slicing the claw from her hand. She hissed in pain, before curling backwards.

"My lord is much better than those blasted gods," She cursed. "He will save the wizarding world. Me and my brethren will join him, and march against the old mortal-loving fool. He is just as bad as Hecate, a direct descendant of her." She spoke angrily. She darted forwards, plunging the nails from her left hand into his arm. He swiped at her arm with his sword, and stumbled backwards. She threw her hands forward, and another beam, this time colored red, shot out of her hands, and straight into his chest. He slammed against the brick wall, his head clacking painfully against it. He fell to his knees, grasping for his head with one hand. His ears rang and his sight blackened. His hold on Riptide slackened the tiniest amount.

He shook his head to clear it. Before he could attack, he was forced onto the defensive side. Lamia had stepped in close, and used her tail to grab hold of his ankle. She grinned and yanked with all of her might. A small yelp escaped from his lips as his back hit the dirty concrete. Riptide slipped out of his grasp, clattering uselessly on the pavement. Her slimy tail kept it's grip, and Lamia leaned down. "Oh, little hero, I am famed for devouring children. Perhaps you will be next," She whispered to him, opening her mouth wide. She leaned forward, but before she could very far, Percy brought his elbow up, and slammed it right into her mouth. She screamed, letting go of his ankle, and he rolled to safety.

Coming to a crouch, he spotted Riptide glinting in the sun. He dashed for his sword, scooping it up. Spinning around, he pointed the tip right at Lamia's neck. "You want to see the fight? Let's see if you're reformed by then," He narrowed his eyes at her, before stabbing forward like a Roman. A cruel twisted look sat upon her face, but before she could get out a word, she had disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. A gust of wind took away the glittery particles, leaving nothing but a single claw.

Percy capped Riptide, and shoved it back into his pocket. He stepped out onto the road, putting his fingers in his mouth, and blew, a sharp whistle echoing between buildings. A taxi stopped in front of him, and he slipped inside. "3.141 Farm Road, Long Island."

* * *

Percy trudged up the hill. He gave a firm pat to Peleus, as the dragon looked at him with his yellow eyes. He smiled gently at the dragon, petting him one last time before making his way down the hill. Only a couple of year-round campers have left already, leaving the majority still walking around camp. However right now, it was lunch time. He made his way towards his table, coming into view of everyone. Only a few noticed him, as he had come during the very beginning, and there were still a lot of people waiting in line to sacrifice a part of their meal. He grabbed his plate, filling it with meat, fruits, and salad, before joining the quickly-moving line. He scraped about half of it into the fire, before turning around. There was Jason, sitting at the Jupiter table. Ever since the last war, the children of the Big Three mostly sat at the same table while eating. First of all, it was lonely, and second, the gods didn't really care who sat at their table. Except maybe Zeus, but Poseidon and Hades were cool with it.

Percy plopped his plate in front of Jason and sat down in front of him.

Bright sky-blue eyes looked up at him, an exact replica of Thalia's. "Percy!" Jason exclaimed, and they shared a quick bro-hug. "I haven't seen you in a while." Jason was at Camp Jupiter when Percy had decided to stay at his moms. Even though Jason wasn't a praetor anymore, and most of the stress had been taken off of his shoulders, he was still a Roman, and he visited his friends over there about half the time, and spent the other half at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy shrugged, shoving a piece of lettuce in his mouth. "I was assigned a quest." At that, Jason nodded. The seasoned demigods were often sent on easy quests, such as a monster problem, or helping rescue demigods and take them to camp. "I- uh, wasn't that happy about it, so I decided to chill at my mom's for a few days, but I needed to come back here before I left."

"A quest, huh?" Jason questioned. "What type of quest?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Not the kind you're thinking of. It's a really long quest. Chiron estimates it will take two years."

Jason sputtered and looked at Percy. "Two years?" He exclaimed, loudly. Nearby campers looked over, and Percy shushed him. Jason blushed, before repeating his words, this time quieter.

"I'm going undercover at a boarding school in England. But there's a twist. So you know the stories, about wizards and witches?" Percy asked him. Jason nodded, a look already on his face, as he could guess what was coming next. "Well, they're true. There's a war going on over there, and I'm being sent to keep the prophecy kid alive until the final battle, where I'm assuming Chiron's sending the Seven in."

Jason pressed his lips together. "Gods, man, that sounds awful. But hey, it's just a school right? You get winter and summer breaks, so I guess it's not all that bad. Plus, you'll be learning magic!" His eyes lit up.

Percy chuckled at his good friend. "Yeah, I've come to terms with it, it just kinda sucks."

Understanding filtered through Jason's expression. "I totally get it, you just want a break."

Percy agreed with him. "I need to tell the Seven I'm on a quest. It's kinda secret, as Lady Hecate doesn't want the two worlds to mix. The campers are used to me not being year-round anyway," he shrugged.

Percy sighed through his nose, putting a forkful of strawberry into his mouth. As he chewed, he listened to Jason as he gave updates on the Seven. Hazel and Frank were still going strong as Praetor and Centurion, respectively. Leo and Calypso's mechanic garage was a create success, and how him and Piper had spent the majority of the year looking for Leo, but then going to school in Los Angeles. He doesn't mention Annabeth, partly because Percy knows what she's been doing, and partly because no one really speaks of their break up.

Percy attempted a smile towards Jason as he picked up on the fact, but he knew that it looked like a grimace, before settling on just looking away. Together, they walked towards the camp fire, catching up on and just having a good time. They sung songs together, and acted like doofuses. Even with his bouts of pain, depression, and anxiety, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much with Jason. While Grover would probably always be his best friend, Jason was definitely a close second.

Percy found himself on his cabins porch, bidding Jason a good night, before sliding inside and toeing off his shoes. He quickly changed his clothes and flopped on his bed. He would tell the rest of his friends tomorrow. Today, he just needed a good break. He drifted off into another dream, Hecate already waiting for him.

 **A/N**

 **QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS WILL NOT BE A PERCY/HERMIONE! I have mentioned in the first chapter, this will be SLASH. Which means Percy will be bisexual, just like the gods.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy opened his eyes to find Hecate standing in front of him. She smiled at him, and started their lesson. They always began with a quick quiz, to test the knowledge he retained.

"To begin, what is the spell Accio?" Hecate questioned him. They were sitting in some chairs, as Percy fiddled with his wand.

"A spell to summon." He replied. Hecate nodded, and continued on.

"What is the American wizarding world's most famous sport?"

"Quodpot."

The questioning continued on for a little while, before finally landing onto the last question.

"And now, what is the incantation for the Vanishing spell?" She tilted her head at him.

"Evanesco." He said firmly. Hecate smiled at him.

"Today, we will be learning the Patronus charm, a very important, yet difficult spell that only certain people are allowed to do it."

"And what makes you think I can achieve it?" Percy asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you do have me, the goddess of magic, at your disposal. Second of all, it takes a certain type of power, concentration, and character that allows a certain person to perform it correctly. Let me begin with a little back of backstory." Hecate assumed her 'teaching position' as Percy liked to call it. "This charm is used to repel inhuman evil. For an example, Dementors, if you remember correctly, which feed on happiness and can consume souls, is repelled by this charm. A patronus will take one of two forms. A corporeal, or an incorporeal. A corporeal, will take the place of animal. Generally it takes the shape of an animal that you identify with, or represents you. Incorporeal patronuses, however, as just wisps of bright light, and they are not as advanced as corporeal, and are not as effective as repelling Dementors.

Percy looked down at his wand, his attention slowly slipping from her grasp.

"Now- I want you to try it." He brought his head up and looked at her.

"Alright, how do I do it?" He stood up, holding his arm and wand up.

"You have to think of a clear memory- a very happy one. A powerful memory that drives the motivation of the animal forward." She said, expectantly looking at him.

Percy pressed his lips together, as he thought about his happy memories. Admittedly, there weren't memory, and those that are, can they be powerful enough for this spell? He thought of one and closed his eyes, "Ready."

"Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum." She spoke clearly.

Percy gripped his wand, holding it out forward. He thought about his clearest memory. Percy was sitting in the dining pavilion with Annabeth, his knee touching hers. He had turned to her, and confessed his feelings for her. They had just kissed, before being picking up by Clarisse and a few others, before getting tossed in the lake. He made an air bubble and kissed her.

Firmly, "Expecto Patronum!" He straightened his elbow. Wisps of light emerged from his wand, blinding him. However he couldn't see any animal. _Was that memory not powerful enough?_

Hecate saw the look on his face. "Don't worry, as this magic is incredibly advanced, you won't get it right away, even if you are using the right memory. Try again."

Percy thought about the memory again, this time, more about how he felt in that moment. The cool refreshing power of the ocean washing over him, Annabeth in his arms, the war finally over. He knew this would be strong enough.

He tried again, chanting the incantation and pointing his wand. The same thing happened as last time, wisps of light barely shot out of his wand.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't it work? I picked my happiest memory." He said, maybe he just wasn't able to produce a patronus.

"Which memory did you choose?" Hecate said gently.

Percy flushed, "Kissing Annabeth in the lake," He mumbled quietly. Even though Hecate and him were starting to become unlikely friends, she was still a goddess, and admitting this stuff to her felt weird.

Hecate nodded in understanding. "It may be because your relationship is no longer intact- the negative memories you have of that may be affecting it's power. Why don't you choose another memory, perhaps someone that is still a strong person in your life."

Percy closed his eyes and searched for a memory. He extended his arm again, ready to try one more time. "Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed, pointing his wand forward. An animal emerged from the tip of it, and swam around in the air. It was a great white shark, wiggling across the room. In his awe, his concentration wavered, and the animal dissipated.

Hecate moved on with her lesson, but Percy was content. In his mind, he thought about his mother. When he came home for the first time after the Giant War, and her surprise to see him. She had cried, and embraced him. The feeling of her hug lingered in his mind. He felt warm, happy, and most of all, _safe._

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of a conch. His lesson with Hecate had went well. It was a struggle in the beginning with his wand work. He felt like he was practicing his water powers for the first time, confused and hesitant. He had really started to come into his own as a magic-user. He turned over on his side, thinking about his quest. He had three more days before he had to pack up and head off to England. With nobody to help him, he was going to be alone. He was pretty sure the only one who knew of his demigod origins was the headmaster, Dumbledore.

He groaned, rubbing his face with his hand before standing up. Today was the last Friday of the month, luckily for him. That meant a Argo II reunion. It was only a few months after the war, and they tried to all hang out at least once a month. He knew in the future, these meetings would dwindle, but for now, the Seven came to Camp Half-Blood to play Capture the Flag and hang out.

He pulled off his sleeping shirt, and threw on a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He also changed out of his shorts, and into something that wasn't blood-stained or torn apart. He slipped his feet into his shoes and laced them up tightly, before grabbing his pen and shoving it into his pocket. Breakfast has already started, as he slept in late.

Stepping onto the porch of his cabin, he made his way to the pavilion, passing all the cabins on the way. He gazed upon them, seeing cabins for minor gods, such as Nike or Hecate. He shook his head, smiling, before entering the pavilion. It was sad to say, but Percy really hadn't seen much of camp after the war. He helped oversee the start of the construction, before he was whisked away for 8 months. Then, he spent a few months on a ship with the Seven on the quest. Then, he was at Camp Half-Blood after the final fight, but he immediately left to his mom, not staying look enough to notice. He never noticed how the Camp had changed under his absence, and he was taking his time to admire it.

He neared his table, and grabbed a plate. He put some fruits and some pancakes on the plate, before entering the line for the fire. Once he reached the fire, he scraped a good chunk of his breakfast, sending a quick prayer to his father and Hecate. He sat back down, and looked up just as Jason and Nico sit in front of him.

"What's up, man?" He said through a mouthful of strawberry. "How have you been?" He asked to Nico.

"Fine, mostly." Nico sighed. "I'm still helping my father deal with the aftermath of the doors being open," he grumbled angrily, shoving some food into his mouth. While Percy wasn't sure if he could ever trust Nico again, he definitely was friendly with his cousin. There were some trust issues between them, and definitely some secrets that were being withheld between them, but Percy liked his cousin. And especially after Nico's confession to him, his eyes opened up to the struggles he was facing.

"And how's Will?" Percy asked genuinely. However, the tips of Nico's ears turned red and he looked down. Nico glanced over at the Apollo cabin, but Will was away for a few days.

"He's good," Nico said, a dopey smile on his face.

Percy grinned back at Nico. Things were looking up just before he embarked on this quest. That probably meant this quest was gonna go to shit. Great.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the beach, his toes in the sand. The gentle crashing of the waves soothed him, and he looked up to see his friends faces. Their faces were illuminated by the fire in front of them. It had been a good game, ultimately the Ares cabin had won. Poseidon, or rather, Percy, was teamed up with Ares against Athena, and it was a close fight.

The group normally have their gatherings on the beach, with their own campfire. They bring marshmallows and chocolate and graham crackers, and just tell stories.

The Seven were sitting in front of him, including Nico and Calypso. Will would've been with them if he were there, a fact that the Seven all approve of. The night was winding to an end, as it got late, the sun set long ago. Easy silence fell over the group, and he decided this was the best time to talk about his quest.

Percy cleared his throat, and immediately he had everyone's attention. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, so, I just wanted to tell you guys I was assigned a quest."

"A quest?" Annabeth questioned. "Are you gonna ask some of us to come with you?" She tilted her head at him.

He coughed into his hand. "Not exactly. You see- this quests a bit of a weird one. I'm going alone."

Annabeth made a noise. While it was unlucky for someone to go on a quest without the usual number of three, it wasn't as rare as it once was, before Percy came to camp.

"There's a bit of explaining I need to do. You've all heard of witches and wizards, right?" With the looks on everyone's face, they could tell what was going to happen. Seeing everyone's nod, he continued. "There's a war going on over in Europe. Chiron was called on by his friend Albus Dumbledore, apparently a well-respected wizard in England. Dumbledore is a direct descendant of Hecate, and she and Chiron decided I need to go help out the prophecy kid."

"Another prophecy?" Hazel asked. "Are you in it?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think so, at least, I've never heard it." He shrugged. "Anyway, this quest is supposed to take two years."

Noise erupted from everyone, and Percy winced. "Hold on!" He shouted, and they started to gradually quiet. "I'm attending one of their famous schools where all the action seems to happen, and the kid goes to over in Scotland. I'm supposed to protect him, but since it is like a school, I can probably come visit for breaks and such." He said, looking at everyone. "It'll just be like going to boarding school, and I'm never at camp during the year anyway, so it won't cause suspicion."

"Why couldn't Chiron send someone else?" Piper suggested.

Percy groaned. "Beats me. I just wanted graduate high school, but now I get to be a wizard in Hecate's world. She blessed me and is training me so I can keep my cover."

"Well, good luck." Leo said, smiling at him. "You'll need it!"

At that, the tension dissolved and everyone laughed.

Percy smirked at everyone. "Don't think you're getting off so easy- Chiron said he'll be sending reinforcements if I need it. And as he said he doesn't want all of the demigods to know about Hecate's world, probably a feud like the Greeks and Romans, he means all of you guys."

At that, some of them groaned, mainly Leo and Nico. "Don't worry, I won't die."

"You better not." Annabeth mumbled.

"No promises." He smiled at her. It was still sort of tense between each other, but they kept it friendly.

With that, Percy stood up. "Alright, I'm going to bed. I'm leaving in two more days, so I have to do some things before I go. It was nice to see you all." He said, and they all exchanged pleasantries, before they trekked back to their cabins.

Percy kicked off his shoes and changed his clothes. He landed on his bed with a huff, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy opened his eyes, once again seeing Hecate. "My Lady," He bowed. Even though Hecate told him that it wasn't necessary anymore, Percy wanted to show respect for one of the few goddess' that actually liked him.

"When you wake up, you will be on your own, heading to Diagon Alley. Your quest will start." She smiled kindly at him. "I am always one prayer away, and you might see me in your dreams."

"He nodded, fiddling with the wand that always appears in his dreams. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Hecate smirked, "Of course, you are trained by the goddess of magic, after all." Her smirk faded into a small smile. "Do not worry Perseus, you will not be as alone as you think you will be. I am here, and Dumbledore knows of your predicament. While I am not the goddess of future-telling, I foresee that you will have no problem fitting into the school." She tilted her head at him. "Any other last minute questions?"

Percy pressed his lips together, "So I'm going to take this port-key to this motel, what was it again?" He asked. "The Leaky Cauldron?" Hecate nodded. "And then I go buy my supplies, and the next day I board the train to Hogwarts, and then I just go to school like normal?"

"It is advised if you try to become friends with Harry and his friends, as well as others in the school. Allies are a powerful thing, especially now, where everyone is touched by this war."

"But why would they even trust me? An American wizard coming to Europe in a time of war to study is a little... suspicious right?"

Hecate clasped her hands, "While yes, you must work harder to gain their trust, I feel as if you will be able to overcome that easily. Don't worry Perseus, your natural charisma and charm will win them over." Hecate praised. Percy flushed a little, and looked away.

"So, what's my last lesson?" He asked, curious.

Hecate let another grin come over her face. "Now? Now, we duel." She said, before firing off a red-colored spell with a wand that materialized into her hands.

Percy side-stepped, not having enough time to throw up a proper shield. Before he knew it, Hecate was firing off another spell, but this time Percy reacted. He whipped his wand in the air, and a glowing halo of light stood in front of him. It took the impact completely, not wavering. Hecate fired two more spells in quick succession, the shield absorbing it each time, however it began to shake. Percy tensed, ready to leap out of the way. One more spell and the shield would crack in front of him. He watched as a spell- this time blue- came barreling towards him. He jumped out of the way, and pointed his wand at her. _Expelliarmus_ he chanted clearly in his mind, and he watched as a beam of light came out of the end of his wand.

Hecate waved her hand, and his spell disappeared. She fired another spell, this time yellow. The spell grazed the side of his head, but he didn't pause for a second as he chanted spells inside his mind. Hecate threw up a shield, and sent off two spells. As he dodged one, the other hit him square in the chest, throwing him backwards. He groaned as he head hit the floor. His wrist was wrenched open and his wand went flying out. Hecate caught his wand in her hand and walked over to him.

"Yes, you are ready," She smirked once again at him, before his vision went black and he woke up.

* * *

Percy was staring at a book. This is his portkey? He shrugged, and touched it, before gasping and holding onto it longer. He started to spin quickly, and the wind picked up around him. He shut his eyes tightly, and tensed his muscles. He didn't let go until he felt himself slow and eventually stop. He opened his eyes, and he was sitting on the cobblestone ground. He jumped up, and dusted his clothes off, before looking up. The Leaky Cauldron, the sign ready. Perfect, Percy thought, pushing the door open. Immediately, his ears were assaulted by the sheer noise of the pub. It was pretty loud, and he pushed his way through people to get to the actual bar. It was pretty shabby and dark, and it looked very run-down. He spotted the bartender, and interjected just after he finished serving someone

"Hi, uh, one room please?" He asked the bartender, and was rewarded with a toothless smile.

"An American?" The man asked. "Don' see those very much anymore," He grinned at Percy. "I'm Tom, the landlord. How many nights?"

"Just one," Percy said politely. Tom nodded and held out a key.

"Room 10, and that would be 10 sickles." Percy grabbed a few of the coins that he thought were sickles, and dumped them into Tom's hand. Satisfied, Tom handed over the keys and directed Percy to the stairs. Percy thanked him, and grabbed his duffel bag, before making his way up.

He climbed up the stairs and looked for the signs until he saw number 10. Pushing the key into the lock, he opened the room and stepped inside. It was clean, something Percy wasn't sure if he was expecting or not, and everything was neat. He dropped his bag onto the ground and stuffed the key in his pocket. "Shopping time," Percy muttered to himself. Stepping silently out of the room, he padded down the stairs. Nodding to Tom as he exited the pub from the back door, he was faced with a brick wall. He stopped, and scratched his head. Hecate told him which bricks to press with a wand, however he didn't have a wand.

He took in a deep breath, maybe he could try it wandless? Raising his elbow, he tapped the bricks, thinking about putting magic into them. He took a step back and grinned as the bricks started to shift in front of him, and he stepped inside. Instantly, he saw that it was far busier than the Leaky Cauldron had been. He chalked it down to it being the day before the first term of Hogwarts, and many people were doing last-minute shopping. He looked around, and saw huge buildings for shops, and a few smaller ones.

He took out the small piece of wrinkled parchment. He struggled to make out the words. His eyes swam, and he rubbed his temples, a headache already brewing. He shoved it back in his pocket. Maybe he'd just get a wand first. He wandered down the street, looking for a shop called _Ollivanders._ His eyes swam as the letters mixed themselves all around. He stopped in front of a shabby old store. Peeling gold letters was stuck to the front, and he eventually deciphered _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ He whistled at the date, and stepped inside.

No one was behind the counter. "Hello?" He called out, his hand drifting towards his pocket. A man popped out from behind the tall shelves.

"Hello!" He greeted cheerily. "My name is Ollivander, who are you?" He questioned.

"Percy Jackson." He said firmly, shaking Ollivanders hand.

The man in front of him made a noise. "An American! Well that certainly explains why I don't recognize your last name," He said thoughtfully. "Let's try some wands." He turned around and grabbed one off the shelf. "Ah, here we are." He pushed the wand into Percy's hand. "Give it a wave,"

Percy swished the wand, and immediately a vase exploded next to him. He ducked instinctively, and placed the wand back on the counter. "Apparently not, let's try another one." The man said cheerily, picking up another box and handing it to him. Percy waved the wand and the light above him shattered and glass came raining down. Percy covered his head and felt as the glass pricked at his skin. He placed back the wand.

"Guess not," Percy mumbled, picking out a shard of glass from his arm.

"Not to worry! Here, try this one." Ollivander handed him another wand, and Percy could feel the magic thrum from inside the box. He pulled it out and as soon as he touched it, Percy could feel the magic attach to him. Ollivander smiled. "That's the one. 12 inches, Holly, with a Unicorn hair, fairly flexible. That would be 10 galleons please."

Percy mulled over the description of his wand, and handed over 10 galleons. He nodded a good day to Ollivander, and backed out of the store. He smiled at it, and put it in his pocket. Time to continue the rest of his shopping.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took a while to get out. It's a bit of a filler, but the next chapter will be Percy on the train, meeting a few people, and the feast at Hogwarts. The actions about to heat up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE: 1/24/2018 : fixed a few grammar errors. I should really get a Beta**

Percy stood and watched. He was early- too early, might he add. There was five minutes until the train started boarding. He stood in the corner of the train station, watching other family's. Some were dressed in normal clothing, or rather muggles, if you prefer. Some were dressed in wizarding clothing, their robes fluttering in the wind. He looked around the station, taking note of certain things.

He looked down. He stroked a pitch black cat on her head. He wanted to get a pet, thought maybe it would help him. He knew that taking care of himself was hard, but maybe a pet would help him focus. Even though an owl was on the list for acceptable pets, he knew he couldn't get one. Athena hated him even when he was dating Annabeth, but now that they had broken up? Forget it. He had passed the owlery, and immediately the ones in the front had started squawking at him. He had dutifully ignored the owls. Instead, he made his way inside the cattery. It took a bit to find the right one, but he saw the one that was sitting in front of him right now, and he knew that she would be perfect. He had debated over her name, but eventually ended up with Iris, after the goddess of rainbows.

He smiled as she nuzzled his hand, but soon returned his attention to the people surrounding him.

He hated it. Yet he knew it was necessary. He hated how his brain automatically looked for people who might be threats, ways he could use his surroundings to his advantage, and points where he could make a quick exit. Being a demigod forced him to learn it, but Tartarus amplified it. He clasped his hands together, trying to force them to stop being so shaky. He didn't feel nervous, not really. He wasn't even sure if he got nervous anymore. Sure, he probably felt it, but he had gotten so used to the uneasiness inside his heart that he couldn't tell if it was anxiety or just his everyday emotions. He took in a deep breath and cleared his head.

The train whistled, signaling to everyone on the platform it was time to get on. He grasped the handle on his trunk and proceeded forwards. He wanted a good spot. He lifted his trunk up onto the train with relative ease. He set it down and pulled it by the wheels. He passed some compartments before finding a nicely lit one towards the back. He slid the glass door open and stepped inside. He placed his trunk in the storage compartment and settled down into the seat. He leaned his head against the window. This would not be an easy train ride, and he knew it. It would at least be a couple of hours, and he couldn't sleep it away, not if he didn't want to alarm everyone with his screaming. He sighed and drew into himself. A few hours left alone with only his thoughts to entertain him couldn't be healthy, yet it was probably what would end up happening.

The sound of the glass sliding broke him from his thoughts. With a quick glance at his watch, he noticed that it had already been 15 minutes, and the train would start in another 5.

"Hello?" Someone asked, poking their head in. Percy looked up at the intruder, and took in a quick analysis. Normal height, blonde hair, green eyes.

"Hi." Percy said, sitting up straighter.

"Uh, do you mind if we sit here? I was a little late and I can't find an empty compartment.." He trailed off sheepishly, grinning brightly. Percy tilted his head a little bit.

"Of course," He said, planting his feet on the ground and watching as the boy came inside, followed by a blonde female, who is shorter than both of them. The boy held out his hand. "Neville Longbottom." Percy shook it.

"Percy Jackson." He stated, and then turned to the girl. "And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood," She said a bit dreamily, her grey eyes clouded over. She didn't offer a hand, so Percy just nodded at her.

"What house are you in?" Neville asked him as soon as they got settled. "I've never seen you before," He said. "Er- no offense." He added hastily.

Percy just smiled at him. "I'm a transfer from Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school." He answered easily.

Neville just nodded. "That explains your accent," He said, laying on his thick English accent.

"How was Ilvermorny?" Luna asked, her eyes dancing over him.

He shrugged. "Normal, I suppose. Not sure how it compares to Hogwarts, though." His cover story was rapidly flipping through his mind, and he forced his mind to slow just a tad. He would be fine.

Neville and Luna nodded, accepting his answer. "Well, why did you transfer?" Neville asked him.

"My family is moving to England, and it would be easier to just switch." Percy replied, tapping his fingers on his thigh.

They delved into some easy conversation, allowing the much-needed distraction enter Percy's mind. They talked about Hogwarts as Iris leaped into his lap. He learned that Neville was in his year, and a Gryffindor. Luna was a Ravenclaw, and was one year below.

The time passed quickly, and before they all knew it, the lights were turning on and the sun was setting. They all changed into their robes, and soon the train was stopping. Percy stepped off the train, and immediately was met with the sight of a gorgeous castle. Neville smirked as he watched his reaction, and turned towards the carriages. "Come on, since you're technically not a first year, I'm sure you can ride the carriages with us." Neville said, starting for the ball-gown esque carriages off to the side. Luna followed after him, and eventually Percy too. He had to jog to catch up with them, and stopped just before the last carriage. There were three other people standing there, just gazing at the carriage.

A boy with dark hair and glasses was staring at the carriage. "What's pulling the carriage?" He asked. Percy looked at him. Certainly, they've seen it before if they've been going to this school for five years already?

"What are you talking about, Harry?" A female asked. "It's pulling itself like always." She said, confused. The boy, now identified as Harry, took a step forward. Percy watched him. He could see the creature too. It looked like a horse that Nico would summon from the underworld.

"You're not going mad," Luna said, slow and dainty. "I can see them too." She said, taking a few steps forward. "You're just as sane as I am." She smiled.

Percy remained silent as the other kids looked around at each other. They all climbed onto the last carriage silently. Percy could feel the looks he got from the other three. He decided to just introduce himself without waiting for someone else too. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. A transfer from Ilvermorny." He stuck out a hand for someone. The female shook it first. "Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," She pointed to a boy with fiery red hair. Percy shook his hand. "And Harry Potter." She said, and then paused, waiting for his reaction.

Percy shook his hand, recognition filtering through his eyes. This was him. "Ah, I've heard a bit about you." He said calmly. Not saying anything about it would certainly bring in unwanted attention. He supposed that he could make an excuse. The war isn't as big in America as it is in England, but he already said it, so there was no use in dwelling over it. Hermione searched his face, and apparently saw whatever she was looking for. She nodded towards him as the carriage started forward. Percy turned his head over to the horses as they pulled. The clop of their hooves filled his brain. He shook his head and looked away. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself by admitting he could see them too. That wouldn't be very good in the "try-not-to-be-suspicious" plan he had going on.

"Just a bit?" Ron questioned. "Nearly everyone has heard of Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

Percy turned his gaze upon him. "The war you are facing isn't as big as it is in America." He said. "Sure, we all know of him, mainly because of what he survived, but past that... he's just a name."

Ron grew quiet at that, looking thoughtful as he turned to gaze the landscape behind them.

Eventually the castle grew nearer and nearer. The carriage rattled to a stop, and they took turns stepping down onto the path. It was silent between all of them. The only sound was their footsteps and some birds whistling in the night. Percy looked up at a set of double doors that were being held open. He looked slightly down as a figure emerged in his vision. "Mr. Jackson?" The woman called. Percy stepped forward and shook the hand that was extended.

"That's me," He nodded.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Now, as you are probably aware, you must be sorted before you join Hogwarts. However, as you are not a usual first-year student, we have decided to sort you last. I must conduct the sorting, so you will stay in this hallway until I call your name." She instructed. Percy agreed, and watched as Neville and Luna, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked in without him.

He folded his arms and watched the ceremony. The professor called out a name, there was a minute pause, and then a house name would be sorted out. He took notice on how Gryffindor got the biggest applause, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and finally, Slytherin. The last house seemed to get the least applause, and the most half-hearted. The _"evil"_ house, Percy thought inside his mind. He got so lost into his own thoughts that he almost missed his own name.

"This year, we have a transfer student from Ilvermorny academy, in the United States. Please welcome, Perseus Jackson."

Internally, Percy winced at the usage of his full name. Nevertheless, he pushed off the wall and headed into the hall.

Percy walked forward. It was utterly silent. He didn't like all of the attention on him, and he felt as beady eyes stared at him. He climbed up the small set of stairs and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall wordlessly placed the ratty hat on top of his head. Immediately, Percy heard something inside his mind. "Ah.. Perseus Jackson."

He tensed up. He clutched his fists but remained calm. He felt the presence of the hat inside his mind, and pressed his lips together as it sorted through his mind. It was torture. It felt just like when the eidolons possessed him, something inside his mind. "No need to worry," It said, amused. "I am here merely to sort you, and that will be all. Nothing I learn from this session will be spoken to anyone or anything." It reassured him.

He unclenched his fists and allowed himself to relax. "A demigod?" The hat made a weird sound inside his head. "Well, let's see.." It trailed off inside his head, looking deeper into his thoughts and memories. "You have an intelligent brain, yet none of the thirst for knowledge like Ravenclaws do, so I think we can rule that house out." Internally, Percy agreed. He would not do well in that house if he was placed there.

"Now," It paused. "While you are loyalty to your friends, you are by no means patient, and you don't value hard work as much as Hufflepuff does. Dedication is not something I see strongly inside your personality, so I will rule out Hufflepuff." The hat said, moving on.

The hat hummed in his mind. "I can see both aspects of you in either Slytherin in Gryffindor. You are courageous and daring, yet you are also a strong leader and cunning." It paused one more time in his mind. "Gryffindor's are known for being daring to the point of recklessness. And while I see that you have been labelled as reckless with the plans you have created, I also see how beautifully they play out, which is also something that Slytherin values. While your self-preservation isn't high, but I can see your will to survive when you put your mind to it." The hat fell silent once more. "Gryffindor will help your immediate task, however if you are to stay for the entire war, I think it shall be... SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last word out into the open air, Percy stopping a wince from the volume.

McGonagall took the hat from his hand, and he slowly stood. As he walked down the steps, his eyes searched for Neville and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Everyone except Neville looked displeased, and he pressed his lips together as he stepped over to the clapping table. He took the words of the hat into account. It would definitely be harder to gain Harry's trust now, but Slytherin would benefit him in the future? As food appeared in front of him, he cleared the thoughts running through his brain. He was tired, and he could think about it later. Right now, all he wanted was some silence and some food.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I've been super busy and unmotivated as of late, but I'm hoping after cranking out this probably not-so good chapter, I'll get back in the swing of things. Next chapter is Percy getting acquainted with people, and he meets his housemates and teachers. Probably not so interesting either, but establishes some relationships and connections that will be important to the plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat in front of the glistening fire in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron sat beside him. It was nearing curfew, and the common room was getting quieter and quieter as the night moved on.

"What do you think of the new kid?" Harry asked, not moving his eyes from the glowing goals.

From his peripheral, he saw Ron and Hermione look at each other. "He's curious." Ron admitted.

Hermione agreed, nodding her head. "I've never heard about a transfer student at Hogwarts before. Although it does make sense, he does have to continue schooling, after all." She paused. "However, moving to England in a time like this? He mentioned that the war isn't big over there..." She trailed off.

"Why did he move directly into the war?" Harry finished for her.

"Reckon he's a Death Eater?" Ron jumped in. He didn't seem too invested into the notion, however.

Hermione drew her knees to her chest from her spot on the couch, and shook her head. "That's unlikely."

Ron shrugged. "He might just be a normal student, but it's really strange." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads.

"Well, I have other things to worry about than a new student." Harry commented. "Like Umbridge." He sighed, letting his head drop against the back of the chair. "She was at my trial. She was one of the ones who wanted to expel me." Harry frowned. "She really pushed for my expulsion. I can already tell that this isn't going to be a great year."

"Is any year a good year?" Ron joked, a bit weakly.

Harry shook his head, "I suppose not." He sat up and looked around. The common room was almost empty now, as everyone trooped up for some sleep before the first day of classes tomorrow. "I'm gonna go get some sleep." He looked at his friends.

Ron immediately agreed with him, standing up. Hermione, left alone, also agreed to get some sleep. They parted in front of the stairs and climbed upwards. Harry got lost in his mind as he moved through the motions of his sleep preparations. He sighed as his head hit the pillow. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

* * *

Percy found himself sitting in a class the next morning. It was a very peculiar class, if he did say so. He was squinting at the blackboard. Fancy cursive covered it. His eyes directed themselves to Professor Umbridge, barely taking note of how she was telling the class to read from the textbook. The classroom was silent besides the rustling of the pages that students turned.

Percy looked down at the book sitting in front of him. It was open, yet he had yet to start reading. He could barely make out a few words before a pressure developed behind his eyes. He shook his head and glanced over to the Gryffindor section where Hermione was looking increasingly frustrated.

"Professor Umbridge?" She called out.

Umbridge looked up and took the glasses off her nose. "5 points from Gryffindor for not raising the hand," She smiled sweetly. "What is it you want?" She tilted her head just the tiniest bit.

Hermione looked troubled, but moved forward. "Well, this is all just theory. When are we going to start doing real magic?" She said, her hands gripping the edge of the textbook.

Umbridge shook her head, a smile still plastered onto her face, although it was strained. She folded her hands on top of the desk. "I will be teaching the Ministry-approved curriculum." She said. "Your previous teachers have been less than," She frowned, making a face. "competent." She finished. "But you will finally have a respectable education for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She put the glasses back on her nose.

"We aren't going to be doing any spells?" Harry asked, annoyed. Professor Umbridge looked up, scowling. "What about when we need to actually use Defense spells?"

"And what, might I ask, would be necessary for you to use these spells?" She asked, her face turning red.

Harry scoffed, "Oh, maybe Lord Voldemort." He said, crossing his arm.

Professor Umbridge gasped and stood up. "You will not be spreading lies in this classroom!" She started to yell. "Detention, Mr. Potter!"

Harry seethed and stood up, facing her. "I know what I saw, Professor." He spat the last word like it was a disease. "Voldemort won't care if we're children or not."

Professor Umbridge started turning purple from her neck down. "To Professor McGonagall, right now!" She shouted.

Harry grabbed his bag and burst out the door. With the excitement fading away, Umbridge calmed herself down. "Continue reading, students." She said, her high-pitched voice making his ears hurt as she sat down.

Draco snorted quietly, and Percy looked over to him. "Potter's finally getting what's coming to him," He whispered to the mass of Slytherins around him. Percy pressed his lips together.

"But still," He protested. "Isn't it a bit odd that the Ministry isn't allowing teaching of Defense?" He questioned.

"The Ministry is a bunch of fools," Draco scowled, looking at him. "They're hurting themselves in their blind attempt to say that Lord Voldemort hasn't returned," Draco said flippantly. "Oh well," He shrugged. "It doesn't concern me any."

Percy looked down to his book where he had been gripping it tightly. He relaxed his fingers and nodded along with them.

* * *

Harry had detention with Professor Umbridge that night. He left her room angry and miserable, pain coursing through the back of his hand. That was when he saw Percy Jackson.

Harry wasn't looking where he was going when he ran into Jackson. He scowled as he dropped his bag, and looked up to see who hit him.

"Sorry!" Percy said quickly, picking up Harry's bag and handing it to him.

"Thanks," He muttered, accepting it. Percy smiled at him, and then quickly frowned.

"What's on your hand?" Percy muttered the question, grabbing it and inspecting it.

Harry tried to pull his hand away. "None of your business!" He exclaimed, finally yanking it away and hiding it behind his back.

Percy looked up at him, concerned. "I must not tell lies?" He echoed. "Did you just come back from detention with Umbridge? And she used a blood quill?" His voice started to get louder. "You should go to Dumbledore, that's illegal!"

Harry tried to leave. He didn't want to discuss Dumbledore with someone he just met, and more importantly, a Slytherin. "Why do you care so much?" He accused. "You're a Slytherin. Gonna run off and tell Malfoy and make fun of me?"

Percy scowled. "You should get your head out of your ass. How prejudiced are you that you base someone's personality and behavior on which house they're in?" He shook his head. "I was trying to be nice. I'm a new kid just trying to get by, I can see how well that lasted." He turned around and walked away.

Oddly, Harry didn't feel bad. "Probably a bloody Death Eater, anyway," He mumbled under his breath as he walked Percy walk away. He didn't need new friends, and especially not Slytherins who would just report him back to Voldemort.

* * *

Percy was sitting in the Slytherin common room, mulling over his conversation with Harry. While he failed in his attempts to befriend Harry, he felt as if he were succeeding somewhere else.

Percy turned his head and looked at the boy sitting next to him. Draco had been a surprising friend that he had made. While Draco was prejudiced and spouted hate, he could see the underlying reason. With everything Draco talked about his father, he was most likely only doing it to live up to his fathers expectations. Draco was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, and everybody knew their views on politics. Is it possible, however, that he truly believes that, because of his upbringing.

Draco and Percy hadn't known each other for that long, so Percy almost jerked when Draco looked up and asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing." He said, hesitating. "I just ran into Potter. I tried to be friendly, but he said I was a Slytherin and probably just wanted to make fun of him," He frowned. If he couldn't befriend Harry, then maybe he had to switch his plans around. All because that stupid hat said Slytherin would help him in the long run. He groaned in his mind. It certainly didn't look like that.

Beside him, Draco scoffed. "Don't waste your time on him." Draco shook his head. "He's talentless, arrogant, and unintelligent." Draco listed off, looking up at Percy. "I don't know what people see in him," He sneered.

Percy shrugged casually, leaning back on the couch, his homework long forgotten. "I don't know about all that, but I do think the feud between houses is stupid. Sure, a little competition, but outright hate and malice?" He shook his head.

"Gryffindor's are big-headed and pompous, and filled with mudbloods." Draco said, looking down at his essay, like he was talking about the weather. "That's why the feud exists."

Percy scrunched his nose. "But isn't it a bit prejudiced to assume that everyone in Gryffindor is like that?" He asked. "And don't say that." Percy said, looking at Draco. Immediately Draco lifted his head up and opened his mouth to speak, but Percy cut him off. "Blood purity isn't a thing in America." Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least, don't say that around me."

Draco looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Please?" He asked, smiling at Draco. Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Percy grinned to himself, and eventually returned to his homework. He could do this undercover thing. Totally.

 **A/N**

 **yikes, Draco is pretty hard to write.**

 **also, about my long ass absence. please take the excuse I was busy, had writer's block, and generally very lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about four months since school started. Everything was going great, at least inside the castle. Outside, in the war, the Death Eaters were getting more and more ambitious.

Since Percy started Hogwarts, there have been mass killings of muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods, and even pure-bloods. Anybody that got in their way.

Voldemort was getting bolder and bolder. After from what happened last year, he was slowly gaining strength. The Ministry still refused to acknowledge his return, or at least, Fudge refused to. He wrote it off as just criminals roaming the streets. Technically, they were. Criminals, that is. But they were so much more than simple criminals.

It was like Voldemort was the Godfather, and his Death Eaters were Mafiosos.

Percy was also struggling on his quest. He didn't know how he was supposed to fight against Voldemort when he was stuck in some school, pretending to care about lessons and grades. He felt like a failure every time he heard of a new murder. He couldn't figure out a way to fight back.

And frankly, it was pissing him off.

Percy sighed as he struggled to make out the words in his textbook. They swam inside his mind and he made a mental note to check the library for any translating text spells. Maybe he could focus better if he was reading in Ancient Greek.

"What's up?" Draco asked, lifting his head from his essay to glance at Percy.

"Nothing, just-" He stopped himself from sighing again. "My dyslexia is acting up again,"

"Right, that makes it hard to read, right?" Draco asked, dipping his quill on the ink pot by his hand.

"Yup," Percy popped the p. He leaned back in his chair, placing his quill on the table.

There was a silence before Draco broke it. "What do you think about You-Know-Who?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to his paper.

"I mean, there isn't much to think. He's killing people and causing terror so he can rule the world. Why?" Percy asked, tilting his head. He stared at him, and he desperately hoped Draco wouldn't say what he was thinking.

"What would you say if I joined the Death Eaters?" Draco whispered. "Hypothetically, of course." Draco added quickly, giving a nervous laugh.

Percy scrutinized him. Percy knew all about his father. How he was caught serving Voldemort in the first war, but claimed Imperius, and got let off the hook. How everyone knew that was actually a Death Eater, but there wasn't any proof. How he influenced Draco's ideas and is trying to force him to become a Death Eater.

This was also the first time Percy had seen Draco except his arrogant, confident self.

"I don't know," Percy said finally. Draco nodded slowly. "I don't support him, far from it, actually." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't think that's what you really want to do, though." Draco looked up and finally met his eyes. "I think it's what your father wants," He said firmly, eyes flickering between his grey ones.

Draco looked back at his paper, and a silence fell over them.

That is, until Percy heard an explosion.

His head whipped up, and he immediately stood up from his spot on the couch in the common room.

"What was that?" He said urgently, turning to look at Draco. Draco had turned pale, paler than he usually was. It was tense within the common room. He heard muffled screams from outside, and no one dared speak above a muttered whisper inside the room.

Another boom. Louder, bigger, closer. "Death Eater attack," Draco whispered. Draco dropped the book he was reading and grabbed his wand. He reached for Percy's hand and dragged him to the exit, ducking as another explosion could be heard. Dust from the roof was shook out of place and fell down.

Percy pushed open the door and they ran forward, and entered the chaos that was Hogwarts. A chunk of the wall beside them had a gaping hole, and Death Eaters streamed through the hole. Percy brandished his wand and fired a curse at the closest one.

This didn't make sense. It didn't make sense at all. Why? Why would they be doing this? Why would they be ballsy enough to attack a _school_ full of _children_ where Dumbledore resided. Why attack a school where their own children went to?

Of course, unless they wanted Harry, and they were willing to risk it. But, it still didn't make sense. Percy had heard about Harry's adventures with Voldemort. Surely, there was a better way. Except, they could've decided to switch tactics, as the old ones failed.

These thoughts ran over in Percy's head, yet he quickly dismissed them as thoughts of survival came into mind.

Percy ducked a stay curse, and sent one back. He lost sight of Draco momentarily, but saw him when he spun around to look. "Draco!" He shouted, making his way over to him through the flying debris and dust. "Find the first through fourth years, hide them somewhere." Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Percy cut him off before he could retort. "Please, Draco." He pleaded.

Draco nodded. Percy could tell he was secretly relieved. Percy didn't want him taking the chance of accidentally dueling his father. He would've been forced to make a choice, way before he was ready. No, it was better to let him help the younger kids.

Percy was distracted by watching Draco's retreating back, but looked up when he was hit by a curse. Percy stumbled back and gasped, feeling deep cuts dig into his chest. He glanced down and blood immediately started to seep through his shirt. He growled and looked up, meeting the eyes of the Death Eater who sent the spell. He just exuded cockiness, and Percy immediately retaliated.

"Confringo!" He shouted. Percy lowered his wand watched with satisfaction as the Death Eater was blasted backwards, and hit the wall. A stray red spell went flying past him, and Percy instinctively dodged. _Focus!_ He screamed at his self, darting forward through the battle.

Through the haze, he saw the Golden trio show up, along with most of the teachers. Harry immediately started firing off curses, and the three stuck together as the fought.

 _Fuck, Harry._ Percy thought in his mind. He ducked under flying limbs and spells, and ran towards Harry.

"Go!" He shouted. "You need to leave!" Percy spun around and shot another curse off at a Death Eater in front of him.

"I can't!" Harry screamed back, his words barely reaching Percy's ear.

Percy pushed closer to Harry. "You're the one he wants," He said, not as loud as before. "You can't be here."

Harry shook his head and slipped out of his grip, ducking and weaving like Percy had just done, albeit not as graceful. Percy cursed and looked around the battlefield. Because that's what it was. A battlefield. Percy shook his head and analyzed the fight.

A man with a snake wrapped around his shoulder stood in the middle of it all. Laughing gleefully as he shot out curse after curse, seemingly unaffected by the spells whizzing by.

Percy almost dropped his wand. That was Voldemort. It had to be. For once, he hadn't let his followers do all the dirty work. That just further cemented Percy's idea in his head. Why would Voldemort show up to an attack if he didn't want Harry?

Determined not to fail in his mission, he pushed forward. "Hey!" He yelled, his voice almost going hoarse. He sent a curse at Voldemort, barely even registering what it was he sent.

Voldemort turned around, barely lifting his wand to block it. When Voldemort saw him, he smirked. Percy shook his head and ignored it. He sent another curse at Voldemort, and he merely side stepped it.

Percy snarled, his anger clearing his mind instead of clouding it. "Why are you here?" He asked him, rolling to dodge a spell that went flying at him. "Why come to a school, risk killing your own followers children?" He said desperately. If he could get Voldemort talking, and distracted, he had a chance of winning. Even though Percy was skilled with a blade, and was taught magic by the goddess of magic herself, he hadn't been a wizard for very long. Voldemort was decades older than him, and had much more experience in dueling, and most importantly, killing.

"I want something, and I have come to take it." Voldemort said lazily, shooting another spell from his wand.

"Harry Potter," He said confidently. "Well, tough luck, bud, but you have to go through Dumbledore first."

Voldemort let out a short laugh that had Percy's insides twisting. "Not Potter. No, I want something more valuable."

Percy was confused, and he almost lowered his wand. Something more valuable than Harry? What could Voldemort possibly want?

Percy side stepped another soaring curse, and sent one back. "And what is that?" He asked, partly to keep Voldemort talking, and partly to fill his own curiosity.

Voldemort paused and looked him directly in his eyes. Percy stood still, stubbornly meeting his blood red eyes and not flinching.

Then, Voldemort uttered a word that flipped his whole world upside down. "You."

Percy was hit with a red spell, and he collapsed to the ground. Pain filled his mind and his body shook. It wasn't the most painful thing he's ever experienced, but it did a great job at short circuiting his mind. He gasped through the agony, barely registering Voldemort lifting the curse.

"You might be wondering why I want you," Voldemort hissed, gliding forward. "Why we didn't take Potter instead." Percy's ears rang, and he barely made out his words. "It's simple, really." Voldemort let out a cruel laugh. He bent down and grasped a handful of Percy's robes, lifting him up slightly. "Because why would we take Potter, when you're here, _demigod?_ " He spat.

Percy widened his eyes. He shook his head and weakly pushed him away. Voldemort sneered at him and grabbed Percy's head between his hands. Without hesitation, he bashed his head on the ground. Percy's eyes swam, filled with dark blotches. As he faded away, he heard one last thing.

"I always wanted to get my hands on one," Voldemort's unkind voice washed over him.

 _Fuck you_ , Percy thought before he blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

When Percy woke up, he was a in a cold, dark, damp cell. How stereotypical.

His wrists and ankles ached, and when he looked down, he saw thick rope covering both of them. He pulled experimentally with his hands, and they didn't budge one bit. He figured they where infused with magic, he could feel the faint drum of magic under his skin.

He sighed and lied his head back down on the concrete. The last thing he remembered, Voldemort was standing over him, and calling him a demigod.

Shit. Percy's eyes widened. Somehow Voldemort knew that he was a demigod. However, he probably didn't know his godly parent. He could feel the water in the faucet in the corner of the cell. But he couldn't risk it. They probably had monitoring spells, and would figure out who he was the son of. Maybe he could convince Voldemort he didn't have any powers, and he could be set free! But even as he brainstormed, he knew that it was risky. He didn't know how much Voldemort knew about him. He had to wait, be patient, be careful of how he spoke.

Heavy steps down the stairs caught his attention. His head lifted and his eyes followed the dark silhouette approaching him. A tall man with long platinum blonde hair. He had only seen that hair color on one other person. Draco. This must be his father, Lucius Malfoy.

The man took his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the cell door. Noiselessly, the door opened. He stepped in and pointed it at Percy's bonds. They fell off and slithered away.

"Get up," He said, his voice not too deep yet not too high. "I will escort you to the Dark Lord. One step out of place, and I will blow your head off," He gave a dark smile, showing all teeth.

Slowly, Percy stood up. He stretched out all the kinks in his body as he moved forward, vigilantly aware of the wand pointing towards his back. He ascended the stairs, and winced slightly at the bright light flooding his eyes. He blinked a few times to get the floating dark spots out of his vision. Wordlessly, he followed the directions of Malfoy until they came to a set of doors.

There, he knew, would lie Voldemort, and all of his dirty followers. "In," Malfoy said gruffly, and Percy grasped the door handle and opened it.

The room was silent, all eyes on him as he walked down the length to Voldemort, sitting at a high-backed chair, a throne, if you will. He stopped in front of the throne, glaring at the man through his eyes.

"Kneel." Voldemort commanded, and Percy just smiled. He didn't move one inch, besides tilting his head at Voldemort, analyzing him. Voldemort started to adopt an angry look, looking like something died and stunk in front of him.

Voldemort brandished his wand from within his ropes. "You _will_ kneel." He said, angrily, yet not pointing it at Percy. He motioned something with his hand to his followers. Percy's knees were kicked from behind, and two hands on his shoulders forced him to his knees. Percy gritted his teeth, refusing to take his gaze off of the sociopath.

"My dear Death Eaters," Voldemort cooed. "One day, while sifting through the Restricted Section at Hogwarts," He paused to make a face at the school's name. "I came across a certain book. This author had a wonderful theory about magic. That we were all descendants of Lady Hecate, the Greek goddess of witchcraft." He kept his eyes trained on Percy's face, yet he didn't outwardly react. "This author had spent his entire life, dedicated to finding evidence about the Greek gods existence." Voldemort continued on, a small smile appearing on his face. "He died without accomplishing much, yet in just a few short hours, I have achieved what he couldn't." Voldemort paused dramatically. "Proof."

Percy pressed his lips together, hearing the excited chatter of the Death Eaters around him.

"Yes, sitting in front of us today is a demigod. A child of a muggle and a god." Voldemort looked around at his followers. "So, dear demigod, who is your parent?" His beady red eyes trained on Percy once more.

Time to put his acting skills to this test, and also his mental blocks. Hecate had taught him all about the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. "Aphrodite." He said quietly, looking away from Voldemort. He had to refrain from looking into his eyes. Percy gave a little scoff, and a tiny shake of his head as he kept his eyes trained to the wall. He mumbled something under his breath about Aphrodite never being there for him, and instantly he could feel Voldemort's mood shift. He was happy, Percy could tell that much. He was most likely looking for a demigod that disliked their parent, enough to join him against the wizards, much like Kronos did. But he was also disappointed. Voldemort believed that Aphrodite was a weak and useless goddess, yet Percy knew differently. However, he was banking on the stereotypes of her powers overriding the truth, and he was right.

"Poor, poor demigod," Voldemort crooned. "Tell me, are you loyal to your mother? The one who abandoned you as an infant?"

Percy kept himself from outwardly reacting. "I'm not loyal to her, and never will I be." He spoke softly, yet he put in a small amount of anger to his tone. He sense Voldemort sitting back on his throne.

"Look at me." Voldemort commanded. Percy reluctantly turned his head and gazed at Voldemort. "My followers, leave us." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Percy heard the scuffling of the Death Eaters exit the room, but he didn't dare turn his head away. He felt Voldemort poke at his mind as soon as it went quiet. He pressed his lips together, quickly forming a plan. If this works, it would be massively successful. If it didn't... he might die. He brought a few images to his head. A young boy being claimed as the son of Aphrodite, and Percy's own claiming. He merged them together inside his mind, and let down certain shields around his mind. Hopefully, Voldemort would sense Percy as being truthful, and watch Percy's "claiming" as a son of Aphrodite.

As Voldemort watched the image, he held his breath. One slip of his concentration, and his life would be at stake. He felt Voldemort retreat and he immediately put back up the shields inside his mind. Voldemort remained quiet, simply observing Percy. Percy exhaled his breath as he watched Voldemort.

"Dear son of Aphrodite, I have a task for you. You will be my spy."

* * *

Dumbledore silently watched as a few members of the Order shuffled into the meeting place. He had called on a select few. Namely, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall. He clasped his hands together behind his back and waited until they were all silently staring at him from their seats around the table.

"As you may have heard already, there was an attack on Hogwarts last night. Many were injured, but all are accounted for." Albus pressed his lips together. "All but one." He sighed and took his hands from behind his back, and placed them on the table. "One Perseus Jackson, the American transfer student." From his spot, he could see confusion from around the table. Yes, they all realized that any life missing or dead is one too many, but to call an emergency meeting for one boy who was probably already dead at the hands of Voldemort?

"Witness have seen Voldemort ordering one of his followers to bind Perseus Jackson. After they did so, they left, and the battle ended. It is safe to assume that they were for only for him." Albus stopped momentarily and sighed. "I am about to tell you something that may never leave this room. Not even to Harry," He gave an even stare at everyone sitting at the table.

Sirius Black looked at Remus Lupin, and shrugged. "Okay." Sirius said, breaking the silence, and Albus moved on.

"Perseus Jackson is not a wizard. Or rather, he was not a born wizard. He is the demigod son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the ocean. I called upon Chiron, the Greek hero trainer to help us. Times are troubling, and I knew that we needed help. He sent his strongest demigod, Perseus. With the blessing and training of Hecate, the goddess of magic, he was sent to aid us. Now, I fear, Voldemort realized what he is, and took him."

The room fell silent, and was broken by the chattering of those seated. "Quiet!" Dumbledore called. "It is crucial that this does not leave this room, and that we get Perseus back as soon as possible. There is a prophecy concerning him, and without him, we won't be able to defeat Voldemort."

Those sitting at the table shared glances with each other. Voldemort had a teenage boy, just about Harry's age. They would do whatever it took to get him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy felt sick. He was staying at Malfoy Manor, and was currently leaning over the toilet, dry heaving. How far was he going to go to win this war? Voldemort… he was truly evil, and Percy could see that now. Oh god, he wasn't sure if he could do it. He had received news of the initiation ritual he was to perform. Percy knew that if he didn't, Voldemort would call his bluff. Even if Voldemort believed he was a son of Aphrodite, he didn't trust him. Voldemort also doesn't think he's much use, after all Percy claimed he didn't have many powers.

But killing mortals? He was supposed to protect them, not murder them for his own benefit. He needed a plan, and he needed one fast. He pushed his face in his arm and a muffled cry came out. He wasn't as smart as Annabeth, and she was always the one with the quick thinking to get him out of danger. All he could do was fight.

Percy looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned the water on, and splashed some on his face. The redness on his cheeks faded away, and he stood up straight. He was going to bargain with someone who could kill him with two words. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Voldemort didn't intimidate him, no, Percy didn't fear death. Percy was scared, however, that if he died he would fail the wizards.

Percy grabbed his wand and put it in his back pocket. He patted his pocket just to make sure his sword was there, and left the bathroom. He barely glanced at the bedroom he was staying in, before entering the hallway. He exhaled, feeling his heart calm down. He took even steps down the length of the hallway, descending down the stairs. He passed a few house elves and servants, none of them meeting his eye. He stalled outside the door to the room where Voldemort spends his days. He lifted his fist and knocked shortly.

"Enter." Voldemort's voice echoed around the room. Percy grasped the handle and opened it. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked a few paces before sinking to his knees, gritting his teeth as he did. He barely bowed to gods, yet here he was in front of this mortal. "My lord," he started, trying to keep his cringe out of his voice and posture. "I have some.. concerns." He kept his head down, and when Voldemort didn't respond, he continued. "I fear that if I take the mark, I could easily be discovered as a spy."

Voldemort paused for a moment before he replied. "My best spy and Death Eater carries the Dark Mark. Do you admit to your inability to hide effectively? Or are you trying to deceive me?" He questioned, his rage growing.

"No!" He almost shouted, he didn't want to start a duel. "No.. My lord. While Severus Snape is an effective spy, there are… rumors of his allegiance to Dumbledore being fake. I do not wish to take this chance." He finished, shutting his eyes, waiting for his response.

It was a while before Voldemort responded. "Very well, but your initiation must be carried out, however you will not bear the mark."

Percy had to stop himself from crying out in relief. He dodged a bullet, but there was still one more.

"Thank you, my lord. I will see that I carry out your task." Percy said, standing up and exiting quickly. As soon as the doors shut behind him, he broke into a sprint towards his room. He passed through the hallway and up the stairs in a blur. As soon as he was in privacy, he flopped against his bed.

He had never felt so truly alone than he did right now. He was a sheep in wolf's clothing, if you will. He couldn't use his powers, or he would be outed to the Wizarding World. No doubt, Voldemort might want to reveal his status, as he controls the Ministry. Even though it would benefit him to keep quiet, he didn't know what Voldemort would do. Most of the time, Voldemort was predictable. Percy could foresee what he would do, what he would say, and work around it. But sometimes, he liked to be spontaneous and impulsive, to keep everybody on their toes. Well, really only Percy. The Death Eaters just followed Voldemort's beck and call, didn't really think that thoroughly about what he was doing.

Percy thought back to Draco, one of his closest friends at Hogwarts, and probably the closest. Percy was currently staying at Draco's house- well, mansion, more like it- and Draco didn't even know. Percy would be returning to Hogwarts soon, but for now, Percy was missing after a raid by Voldemort. He didn't know how Draco felt. Well, he knew a little bit about what Draco felt about Voldemort. He didn't like him. Although he hid it carefully, Percy could see Draco's distaste for him, but he hid it, and he hid it well. Draco was overcome with the feeling to please his father and family, if not a bit scared of Voldemort and Lucius. So, Draco acted. He acted like a Dark wizard, and boasted to his fellow Slytherins about becoming a Death Eater, and how he would be Voldemort's best follower, and how he would usurp his aunt, and no one can compare to his talent.

But inside, Draco was afraid. He was on the edge, teetering, and Percy had to catch him before he fell to the wrong side. Draco was his closest friend right now, and he would be a useful ally. Yes, he had to contact Draco, and soon.

Percy sighed, rubbing his hands with his face. The next thing he had to do, was his initiation.

* * *

Draco sat across from the fire in the Slytherin Common Room, not in a good mood. It had been three days since the raid on Hogwarts, and Percy had been taken. Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week, but Draco couldn't go home. Not like he wanted to, anyway. He didn't want to see Voldemort and play pretty, but he would do it in a heart beat if he knew that's where Percy was staying, which it probably was. Except, his parents wouldn't have him. Technically, no one was supposed to leave the castle, as it wasn't an official holiday, but there were exceptions. Parents could come collect their children by their own means if they wished, and many of them did.

But his parents didn't. They either didn't want him talking to Percy, talking to Voldemort, or they didn't have the time and would rather serve him instead. The first and the third option seemed the most likely. Even though Percy was a Slytherin, and he didn't express Muggle loving theatrics like the Weasley's, Percy also wasn't from a pure blood family, at least one here in England. English wizards tended to think of themselves better than any other country, which is why Draco thinks his parents wouldn't want him to talk to Percy.

Draco huffed, and crossed his arms. It was the dead of night, and no one was around, which was the only reason that Draco was allowing himself to behave like a child in the middle of the Common Room. He didn't want to go back up just yet, didn't want to fall asleep. He sat there for a few more minutes, his eyes starting to flutter closed. When he almost fell asleep on the couch, he got up. He glanced at the fire, and grabbed his outer robe, before trooping up the stairs. He silently entered the dorm room, glancing at Percy's empty bed. He didn't like to look at it, it just reminded Draco that Percy was gone.

What would Voldemort want with Percy other than to kill him? Draco thought to himself, frowning. He draped his outer robe on his trunk, and saw an owl waiting for him on his nightstand. He recognized it immediately. It was on of the owls that lived at his manor. It wasn't fathers owl, or mothers, and Voldemort would never write him a letter, so it had to be someone else. _Percy,_ he thought, grabbing it from the talons of the owl. He ripped open the letter opener, and started to read it.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Hey._

Draco snorted quietly, feeling like smacking Percy upside the head. After three days of no contact, he couldn't have come up with a better greeting?

 _I'll be coming back to Hogwarts soon. I'm safe, don't worry. We need to talk. See you soon._

 _From, Percy._

Draco frowned and he placed it down, absentmindedly closing the window after the owl and getting ready for bed. As he settled into his sheets, his thoughts came to the surface. That didn't seem very Percy-like, but in a way, it did. It felt like he wrote it, yet something was wrong. It was most likely, about Voldemort, and Draco didn't know what. Anything could've happened in the last three days.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. It would be of no use to him to worry about it now. Percy said he would be coming back to Hogwarts soon, and that was the best Draco would get. He fell asleep, dreaming of his future.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy appeared at Hogwarts a few days later, keeping his mouth shut as the professors asked him where had he been. Draco couldn't even tell if he had been hurt, any new scratches or cuts would blend right into the faded scars.

"Got lost in the fight," seemed to be his favorite excuse, and he repeated it over and over until they just gave up and said they believed him. When they were alone, Draco pulled Percy up to their dorm and pounced.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice low and quiet even after he placed a silencing charm.

Percy pushed himself to the edge of the bed, and lent his back against the wall. He refused to answer for a few moments, pretending to be distracted with getting comfortable. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." He said, his voice deep, unwilling to talk about it.

Percy was lost in a world of confusion and panic. Normally, he exuded confidence and authority, but now, Percy was desperately trying not to appear weak and afraid. He was stuck in the wizarding world, not allowed to reveal his demigod status or use his powers, but the person he was supposed to be fighting knew about it. He felt powerless and scared. Even though he experienced quite a bit, he normally had someone else to rely on, whether it was Annabeth, or his mom, or the people on the quest with him. But here, and now? He was stuck talking to someone he was lying to.

Because, that's what he really was doing. He was lying to Draco and everybody he got close with, because he couldn't tell them why he was really there. _I'm not a real wizard!_ He wanted to scream, _can't you see my lies?_

He rubbed his face with his hand, barely noticing that Draco hadn't responded to him, but was just instead watching him. Percy glanced up, and Draco's calculating grey eyes made him wince slightly.

"I thought we were friends." Draco said bluntly, lifting an eyebrow.

"We are!" Percy protested, although his insides churned as he spoke. He did want to consider Draco a friend, but if Draco found out what Percy's quest was, it was game over.

"Then tell me what's going on." Draco said gently, if a bit awkwardly.

Percy sighed and uncrossed his arms, dropping them in his lap. A black cat jumped up on his lap and he smiled immediately, lifting his hand to petting her. He bit his lip and wondered if Draco fed her while he was gone. He picked up his head, and at Draco's nod, he sighed.

"Thanks," he mumbled under his breath. "I was taken to your manor," He said, concentrating on the kitten in his lap. "Voldemort was interested in me, dunno why," He gave a laugh that sounded fake to his ears. Lie. He knew exactly why.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. "I feared that's what happened. My parents were being more elusive than usual, and they were clearly keeping something from me." He said, smug about being right.

Percy shrugged, and silence fell between them.

"Did you join him?" Draco asked, whispering, even though there was a silencing spell around them. It didn't seem right to say it any louder. "I mean- you're here and alive, and surely he would have killed you.." He trailed off, realizing he was mumbling. "Sorry." He murmured.

Percy gave a small smile. "Sort of." He said, being truthful. "I told him I'd join him, but I manged to not get the mark. I don't want to fight alongside him, but I wanted to survive." He drew absentmindedly on the palm of his left hand with his right index finger.

"Do you want to join him?" He asked, referencing the talk they had the day he went missing.

"I-" Draco hesitated, looking down at his lap. "No." He whispered. "I don't."

Percy scooted closer and nudged him in the shoulder slightly. "Good." He breathed. Draco looked up at him, and all Percy could focus on was his face. He traced his eyes down to his nose, and finally landing on his lips.

Percy and Draco startled away when an owl pecked on the window, demanding to be let in. The silence between them seemed a little more tense than usual, but neither of them commented on it as Percy slipped into his sheets while Draco opened the window to let the animal in.

And if that night Percy was left wondering about something in particular, he didn't mention it.

* * *

Right now, Percy was fuming. Professor McGonagall had come up to him, confronted him, and explained Dumbledore told her and a few others about his true status. Not only was Percy again, he knew the gods were upset as well. He had spent years learning to master the signs of their unease, and the rolling thunderstorms in the last few days had been a clear sign that Percy needed to discuss with Dumbledore what he had done while Percy was gone.

As of the current moment, Percy was glaring at the gargoyle that refused to move. He didn't know the stupid password, and he was going to go crazy if he didn't talk to Dumbledore soon. Suddenly, the gargoyle moved aside, stopping Percy mid-thought. He barely gave it a glance as he climbed the stairs, jogging up them. He barely had a half-mind to knock on the door before entering, the rules and respecting Dumbledore be damned at this very moment.

When he opened the door, Dumbledore was staring out of his window, his back turned to him, and his hands clasped behind him. He slowly turned at the sound, his face remaining unchanging. "You want to speak with me, Perseus?" He asked, calmly.

He gritted his teeth. "Percy." He forced out, taking a few steps in the room before closing the door. He took a deep breath in before he faced the headmaster. "How many people did you tell about me?" He asked, sticking his hand in his pocket to grab his pen to calm him down.

"About what, exactly?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Percy forced his oxygen out in an exasperated sigh, sitting down at the chairs in front of his desk, crossing his arms. "This isn't the time to be playing games, Headmaster. The gods are not happy with you. You threw my secret around like it was a piece of paper, and now I'm tasked with warning you."

"Warning me? My dear boy, I only did what I thought was best." Dumbledore's gaze turned trouble, and he unclasped his hands to rest them on the chair in front of him.

"You might have been calling the shots for this war for a long time, but you asked for our help." Percy stressed. "No matter how powerful you are, you have to answer to the gods and their wishes. I don't like throwing around the mortal card, but you need to remember your place."

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, wording his response. "And.. the gods do not respect that they are dealing with a different world, one that they do not control?"

Lightning flashed and Percy's face slipped into an amused grin without his permission. "I think you forgot the part that Hecate, a Greek goddess, is the creator of said world." He stood up, looking Dumbledore in the face. "This isn't your secret to tell. Just remember that, or else something might happen to you."

"They would kill me over me telling your secret in a most dire environment?" Dumbledore asked. Percy was sure Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him. He couldn't handle not being the player in this game of chess, and accept that he was merely a pawn.

Percy gave a grim smiled. "You underestimate them."

Percy turned around and slipped through the door of the office, ready to start heading down the stairs to his dorm, feeling exhausted. In the dimly lit corridor, he stopped right before he ran into someone. His stomach dropped as he registered the shocked face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, his face going stony.

"I heard enough," Draco said, grasping onto one of Percy's wrists. "You're a.. a.. demigod?"

Well, shit.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So I got a review from a guest, and I needed a place to reply to them. So to answer your question, I do tend to reply to reviews that ask me a question or give me something interesting to reply to, and I normally do that in a PM. But, as you're a guest, I can't really do that. I don't really like A/N's in my chapters, so I try to avoid that. Anywho, if you really want me to reply, then I'll do it at the bottom. Just for you, guest 89!**

 **Also, sorry for the slow updates. I get lazy and forgetful. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
